Crazy In Love
by Torrencee
Summary: Es el veinticuatro de diciembre en Kalos. Todos se reunirán para la cena de nochebuena excepto por dos personas. Alain ha organizado una cena exclusiva para su pelirroja en la cual él planea demostrarle lo mucho que ella significa para él.


Notas de autor: Tenia muchísimas ganas de escribir una fanfiction de navidad y sobretodo con Mairin & Alain, asique aquí se las traigo. La subo antes porque voy a estar un poco ocupada estos días y no estoy segura de poder tener el tiempo suficiente después. (Aunque siempre tengo tiempo de andar payaseando en Tumblr. Lo se soy una pecadora.) Espero tengan una hermosa navidad y que esta cosa tan cliché les guste.

Crazy In Love

" _It's the beat that my heart skips when I'm with you"_

Era el veinticuatro de diciembre en la región de Kalos. Todos estaban haciendo los preparativos para la nochebuena en el laboratorio del Profesor Sycamore. Todos, excepto dos personas que tenían planes diferentes.

Hoy era el aniversario número cinco de los tortolos favoritos del profesor. Si, adivinaron bien. Alain y Mairin estaban de aniversario. El profesor aún se acuerda cuando ellos eran tan solo unos adolescentes… Vaya, como pasaba el tiempo. Mairin ya tenía veinticuatro y él estaba por cumplir veintinueve. El profesor también recordó lo difícil que le había sido a Alain confesarse, pero también se le había hecho complicado entender la diferencia entre la amistad y el amor. Es que para él entender que sus sentimientos ya no eran algo solo platónico fue como una patada en el trasero, ya que era un terco sin remedio.

Hoy era un gran día para Alain, aunque los dos han estado por muchos años juntos, él siempre se ponía nervioso cuando invitaba a Mairin a cenar. Sophie y el profesor le aseguraron que todo iba a salir bien, ya que esa noche Alain tenía otros planes además de ir a comer juntos. De repente el joven se puso a pensar en el momento que todo había cambiado.

 _Una hermosa tarde cuando ellos estaban visitando el precioso acuario de Pueblo Petroglifo, él tomo a Mairin de la mano y la llevo cerca de un tanque donde estaban ubicados los finneons. Dando un suspiro Alain la miro a los ojos._

" _Mairin… No tienes idea de lo difícil que es para mí decirte esto…" Él sentía como se le hacía un nudo en la garganta._

" _Alain. ¿Qué tienes? Andas bastante raro últimamente." La joven tenía una expresión de preocupación en su cara._

" _Veras… Al principio me costó mucho trabajo poder llegar a un acuerdo sobre lo que realmente siento por ti…" Mairin sintió como él tomo su mano con más fuerza. "Mairin, yo… Me termine por dar cuenta que mis sentimientos por ti no eran algo solamente platónico…"_

" _Alain, no me digas que tú…" Los ojos color caramelo de la chica brillaban._

" _Yo me enamore de ti Mairin." Alain finalmente le dijo cerrando los ojos. "Me enamore de ti sin darme cuenta…"_

 _Ella sentía como le corrían las lágrimas de sus ojos._

" _Vamos, no llores… No lo dije con ese…" Alain no alcanzo a terminar cuando sintió unos brazos alrededor de él. Mairin lo había callado dándole un abrazo que el devolvió sin pensarlo dos veces._

Solo el recordar cómo había empezado todo le dibujaba una sonrisa en su rostro. Alain fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando vio a cierta pelirroja bajar las escaleras. Llevaba puesto un largo vestido azul que destacaba su figura, su largo cabello rojo lo había dejado suelto y el flequillo se lo puso a un lado. Se veía preciosa. Ya cuando llego a el último escalón, saludo a todos en especial a cierto apuesto joven de ojos azules.

"Hola Alain." Ella lo miro. "Vaya… Sí que te sofisticaste esta noche, ese traje te queda muy bien. Especialmente tu corbata…" le dijo algo coqueta.

"Claro, puesto que tú me la regalaste." Se rieron los dos.

"Ya enamorados, váyanse a su cena mejor." Les dijo Steven haciéndose presente. "Que se les hace tarde."

Los dos se miraron y asintieron con la cabeza "Espero que tengan una bonita cena. Lamento que no estemos con ustedes esta noche." Dijo Mairin.

"No se preocupen y diviértanse. Nos vemos." El profesor le hizo un guiño a Alain que el entendió y con eso los dos se fueron del lugar.

Apenas salieron del laboratorio tenían un taxi esperándolos. Sin mucha espera este los dejo afuera del restaurant. "Alain, este es el restaurant más caro de la región." Se voltio a verlo con cierta sorpresa.

"¿De verdad tu creíste que te llevaría a cualquier lugar?" Le dijo con cierto engreimiento.

"No, pero…"

"Solo vamos. La situación se lo merece." Alain la tomo de la mano y la llevo adentro con él. "Mairin, no lo pienses tanto." Ella nada más asintió.

Teniendo las reservaciones listas hizo que no les tomara mucho tiempo en ser sentados. Alain había reservado una mesa cerca de la ventana, pero no era cualquier ventana. Esa ventana tenía la mejor vista; ya que se podía apreciar la Torre Prisma. Ya sentados uno al lado del otro, ella no pudo aguantarse las ganas de comentar sobre el paisaje.

"Es hermoso… Alain, no tenías que hacer todo esto por me." Cuando el hizo contacto visual con ella, se percató del notorio rubor del joven. "Oye, no tienes por qué ponerte tan rojo." Le dijo la pelirroja entre pequeñas risas. Alain solo miro a otro lado. "Algunas cosas nunca cambian…"

La mesera eventualmente llego con unas copas de champaña para ambos y después los lleno del vino burbujeante. "Feliz aniversario." Dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo mientras se daban un brindis.

"No estoy seguro si te dije que te ves realmente hermosa hoy…"

"No, no realmente. No dijiste nada..." Le dijo mientas se acercaba a él lentamente.

"Oh… ¿Enserio?" Cuando la distancia entre los dos se hizo nada, él la beso suavemente en los labios. "Déjame decirte que te ves hermosa." La pelirroja se ruborizo a el comentario de su pareja.

"Alain…" Le dijo quedando perdida en sus ojos azules.

Después de unos minutos la mesera les trajo la cena poniéndola en frente de sus respectivos dueños. Los dos compartían bocados entre ellos, además de risas y más champaña. Alain jamás se imaginó que algún día los dos terminarían así de unidos. Los dos eran parte de un amor que los consumía sin piedad alguna. Siempre se sorprendían el uno al otro. Era como si estuvieran destinados a estar juntos y Alain estaba listo para tomar el siguiente paso en su relación.

"Mairin."

El tomo su mano suavemente haciendo que se levante de la silla junto con él.

"Mairin, yo…" Alain respiro profundo y se arrodillo al frente de ella sacando una pequeña caja azul de su bolsillo. Lleno de valor, él se animó a decirle lo que tanto le ha querido preguntar.  
"Mairin. ¿Te quieres casar conmigo?"

Las lágrimas de felicidad de Mairin no tardaron en aparecer. "Me encantaría." Ella tomo el anillo y se lo puso en el cuarto dedo de su mano izquierda. Alain se levantó con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"Feliz Navidad Mairin."

" _I still don't understand. Just how your love can do what no one else can."_


End file.
